


Seeking Advice

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Advice, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place early in RCD Book 2, after chapter 2 when Alex and Hunt go out for drinks.Approximately around Chapter 3For the prompt: Pain
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	Seeking Advice

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Thanks for meeting me,” Alex greeted as Thomas Hunt sat across from her in the booth. She slid a glass of scotch to him. “I checked, no bagged ice here.”

“I must admit, I was rather surprised to hear from you after you turned down my offer,” his fingers wrapping around his glass lifting it to his lips. “You haven’t reconsidered, have you?”

His voice almost sounded hopeful. Alex answered solemnly. “No, sorry. I wish I could.”

Thomas nodded, “How can I be of assistance?”

“This may sound petty, but, I need advice. How do you deal with obnoxious directors and co-stars?” Alex asked apprehensively. “I knew Tommy Phelps had a reputation, but he’s much.–let’s leave it at– _more_ than I anticipated. Then, there’s Apricot Persimmons... How do you work with that?”

“I don’t, Alex,” Thomas stated firmly, a little annoyed. He still didn’t understand why an actress of Alex’s caliber would ever agree to do a Phelps’ film in the first place. “That’s why I retain full control of all my projects and why I work outside the studio system. I do not have the patience for such behaviors.”

Alex sighed dejectedly. She wasn’t sure why she had thought going to Thomas Hunt for help with this was a good idea. Clearly, he was not the most sociable or approachable and yet there was no one else she wanted to see right now. 

“You’re not me though,” his voice softened, his fingers drifted across the table stopping just before the middle. “You’re younger, less jaded and not burdened by the past. You have a light that I never had. I believe if anyone can find a way, it will be you.”

“Thank you,” Alex considered gazing into his eyes. They were warmer now, more inviting. “I suppose the only thing I can control is myself, so I should focus on just giving the best performance I can, despite how much of a pain certain people are.”

“Without pain, without sacrifice, we would have nothing,” Thomas offered.

Alex pondered the advice for a moment taking it to heart. Her eyes narrowed on his as realization set in. “Did you just quote _Fight Club_?”

The corner of his lip turned up slightly as he sipped his scotch. “If I had quoted such a thing, it would be a reflection of the lessons one can learn from the story in question.” 

“You never cease to surprise me, Hunt,” Alex admitted, her troubles lightening somehow. Neither of them noticed Alex’s fingers gravitating further toward his, hovering so close that if they were magnets they would connect without a second thought.


End file.
